The School of Magic and Mayhem
by samus18
Summary: The children of Warcraft go to school. From the POV of a Dwarf, but I might add other POV's later. Anyways, it might seem kinda boring, but I hope I'll get at least one positive review.
1. Chapter 1

****

Note: This idea popped into my head on the school bus one day. I wondered what it would be like if all the kids in the World of Warcraft (WC) went to school (high school) with each other. Nothing short of chaos, right? Anyway, it follows the POV of an Alliance Dwarf child, who tells of his everyday experiences at school from facing bullies to passing tests. Still, this is a very strong fuse of WC material and modern material, also the classes are entirely made up shrugs. I'll probably go about using characters that already exist in WC too. So don't flame, because they don't call this "fanfiction" for nothing, k :-P

I put the rating as humor/general, mostly because this is intended humor, but also because I have 0 experience with humor fics. ;-) Enjoy.

__

Disclaimer: Just so you all know (as if you need to) I don't own anything from the World of Warcraft, Warcraft, or Blizzard. I just own the plots, and a few other small things, yeah.

****

The School of Magic and Mayhem

Day 1

I guess I should start this out with my name, Filgrim Goldhand. My people have sided with the Alliance, but I really don't see the reason in doing so, being that all the Elfs, Humans, and MY people (the Dwarves) have to interact with Horde members everyday (I wonder if they're thinking the same thing...)

Anyway, I guess I should explain how the first day of school went. It was tragedy, as usual. I had way too much fun this summer to go to some crummy building with other people and learn stuff I don't even want to know. But anyway, here's what my schedule looks like: first period I have writing skills with...what was her name?...Oh yeah, Ms. Farthingwood. I think she's a Night Elf. My intestines nearly exploded when I realized I had to take that class! It's like a journalism, only you don't take pictures or do anything _fun_. Ugh!

Second period is Mathematics, which I don't hate as much as my first class. It's with Mr. Glause. Now that I think about it, I guess it makes sense that the most reasonable teacher for that class would be a Goblin.

Well after those two classes we have a little thing I like to call recess. Boy, as much as I like the freedom, you'd think you were at a zoo! Mom gave me a few coins to buy lunch and maybe a snack with, but the lines took forever to budge! And the Humans and Orcs kept jostling and nudging each other and letting their friends cut in front of them, which made even MORE fighting! And...wouldn't you believe it? One Orc boy shoved a Human boy to the ground, so the kid slid the Orc off his feet and they started a fight right in the snack line. Heh, I can't imagine how angry their parents must have been when they realized their kid got into a fight on the first day. So basically, you can see why the first day was such a wreck. I decided to just go hungry and wait until lunch. Heck, lunch wasn't much better, but I'll get to that later.

After recess I have a class that's something like carpentry, which is probably my favorite class. I think it's called stone works or whatever, with Mr. Ironhandle. He's a Dwarf, thankfully, and there aren't that many people in that class. Heck, that suites me just fine. It's mostly only Dwarves in that class anyway, considering not many other people would want to work with stone. The first day though, all we did was get some lousy papers for our parents to sign. I honestly can't understand why these crazy teachers don't just foreword these straight to our parents!

Titans, give us strength. If what you've read so far seems like a day in hell, guess again. After stone works is phys ed. with...(can't remember names on the first day) Mr.Dreskar, who's an Orc. Again, all we did was receive some papers, but after that he made us all work in the weight room and run the track for the rest of the bloody period. I'm telling you, there are a TON of people in that class. I think there are at least three High Elves, but there are also Orcs, some Dwarves, and Humans. I'll tell you one thing, I don't know what this school is thinking putting Humans and Orcs in the same classes with each other. Seriously, the Orcs mopped the floor with the Human teenagers in the weight room, but I was kinda surprised when the Humans mopped the floor with the Orcs running track. I didn't run who whole way 1. because I didn't feel like it and 2. because I was getting dang tired. Thankfully, Mr. Dreskar didn't bust my butt for slacking. After all, it WAS the first day. He seems like a nice guy, but he does expect his students to work hard.

After Phys ed. is lunch. Like I said, I planned on buying something to eat in the lunch line, cause by then I was starving for something to eat and doing P.E. on top of that...But I went hungry again. No, I didn't chicken out as you probably thought I did, like during recess. I ACTUALLY WAITED in the line for the ENTIRE lunch period! But by the time there were two more people in front of me, the bell rang and the lunch line was closed! I got so upset that I kicked at a lunch table and hurt my foot. Hey, why not? On top of everything else...

Next period, which is magical studies with Ms. Forsyth, the Human, I started daydreaming about how bad my day had been so far. I didn't realize she was passing out papers, because when she came to me, I almost got in trouble for not paying attention. Heck, the paper tells you ALL about class procedures. Why do you have to listen to the teacher to get it all through your head? You can guess as well as I can that it was a class for Mages. There were mostly Humans and Elves in that class. I was surprised to find a Troll, but I was under the impression that she felt like the black sheep in the class, due to the fact that she was the only Horde faction there; go figure. I don't have any differing opinions on Trolls, but I thought it was kinda rude when some of the Elf teenagers poked fun at her.

There WAS a Human girl who, basically, told them to back off (I won't give any details.) I did a double-take when I realized that it was Jaina Proudmoore, Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's daughter, who stood up for the Troll girl. I didn't know Jaina went to my school. Magical studies is the only class I have with her.

Anyway that class, like all the others, was one big bore. Last period (and then sweet freedom from there!) is world history, with Mr. Trism Soundbearer, another Orc. I wondered for quite a while why I had two Orcish teachers, but then it made sense. I think I learned sometime in middle school that Orcs rely on oral story-telling to pass down knowledge from generations to generations. And Titans, did THIS guy TALK. I was beginning to think we weren't gonna have any papers to give to our parents, but he did at the end of class. Figures.

All I can say is that I hope tomorrow will be a TRIFLE more interesting than today, though I can't say I mean the same for Mr. Dreskar, but oh well. I don't think I'll change classes for his; it can't be that bad.

If there's one beam of light that could shine down on today, it's after school. Alliance members take a different bus than the Horde members. I immediately took the first empty seat near the front of the bus when I got on. Oh, I also saw Thrall walking to his bus! Imagine that. I've seen Jaina and Thrall here so far, all I need is Tyrande Whisperwind and Cairn Bloodhoof, heh. Come to think of it I haven't seen any Tauren at our schools. Weird enough we have Troll students, I guess.

When I got home from school, I showed Mom all the papers she had to sign. She asked me how my first day went. "Fine," I said.

It felt like lifting a dozen rocks from my shoulders when I got home. I was more tired than I thought, and you can bet your beard I wasn't looking foreword to tomorrow. Well, I gotta go. Mr. Glause is the only teacher who assigned us homework.

****

Note: K, I know it wasn't much, but that's pretty much what you would expect on the first day, right? I think I'm going to do chapters by days, unless for some reason Filgrim's entry is real short. I hope it wasn't TOO bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Here's chapter two...or day two. Um...not much to say. Enjoy? XD

**The School of Magic and Mayhem**

Day 2

Here's day two in the life of me, Filgrim Goldhand. You know, the days are getting colder. I can't believe Mom makes me walk all this way to the bus stop. If I look behind me, I can see the dusty trail between the two mountains that I take to get to the bus stop. I always stand by the sign to wait for the bus. The sign says: Trading Pass, and has an arrow pointing toward the direction from where I walk. I've never asked Mom or Dad why it said that, but I'm guessing it's for the visitors to see. A trillion people come here specifically to trade with Goblins and Dwarves! It's unbelievable really. I've been to the towns, and they're simply thriving with people, and almost all of them are Alliance. I remember seeing an Tauren there once, when I was younger.

The bus came a minute early that day. I regretted whining when Mom insisted I head out early that morning. The bus driver opened the door and I stepped in to the heated bus, in the front row, nearest the door where I always sat. I didn't make any friends yet, but I didn't care; I'd have all year for that. Geeze, everyone on this bus is so quiet in the morning. I glanced behind me and saw Jaina sitting a few rows back. She was leaning on the window, obviously tired and not looking foreward to another day of school any more than I was. In the very, very back were three Night Elf girls, whispering and reminiscing about who knows what. Elves are so weird.

Now HERE's a thing. Our bus driver listened to the oddest music imaginable. What's worse is he made the rest of us suffer by giving us the supposed "privelege" of listening to it too. But that's not the weird part. He was an Undead with strangly, thin strands of hair and bony hands. Ok, I guess that pretty much describes the other thousands of Undead there are, but still. No wonder no one ever got any sleep on the bus. I was curious then as to what kind of bus driver the Horde had. I was sure they didn't have it as bad as us...but then shouldn't the OUR bus driver have chauffered the other bus? After all, most of the Undead guys worked with the Horde, right? Ahh, my head hurts.

It's kinda weird, but a lot of the students get to school early, so they have a little breakfast bar open in the morning. I could not, for the life of me, imagine how anyone could get even a single piece of toast in those mile-long lines. Note the exaggeration. Let's just say I was thankful I had breakfast at home and not waited until I got to school. I glanced at my watch. There were a few more minutes until the day officially began! Wahoo.

Maybe you don't understand this, but I didn't have any friends as everyone else seemed to have, so spending the last few free minutes alone wasn't exactly "fun" as most people would see it. I got a good look at the lunch room for the first time. It was huge of course, being that our school was pretty dang crowded, but it seemed to me that somehow, without it being official with the school, all the Orcs, Trolls, and few Undead there WERE sat on the right side of the room, at their own tables and away from Alliance members. The same went for Humans, Elves, and Dwarves on the left side of the room. There was also a table in the middle, but no one ever sat in it. Makes you wonder why the janitors put them there. Oh well. Maybe we'd get transfers?

The bell finally rang, and everyone in the lunch room literally stampeded out of the four different doors to their classes. I was SURE another fight was going to break out when one of the High Elves shoved an Undead aside for taking to long. Man, the way these students treat each other is uncanny. I don't get it; they give us all enough time to get to our classes. Why the push and shove?

Arrgh! I'm being naive. I bet these kids all see the bell ringing as an excuse to bludger one another. I mean, they'd get in trouble if they started duking it out in the hallway or in the lunch room for no apparent reason.

Back to class. I can't believe we actually DID something today besides talk and hand out lousy papers. Ms. Farthingwood wanted to see how all of our writing skills measured, so she had us write two pages on what we did during the summer. The word: HUH? seemed to float over my head all that period.

TWO

PAGES

On what we did during summer? BESIDES the fact that I didn't do ANYthing worth writing about, this is only the kind of stuff you do in middle school! And in kindergarden! Or so I thought...! Well, since I didn't do much of anything, I made half of it up. In truth, all I did was help Dad out at his shop and hang out with a few of my buddies, Marcus and Orost. Marcus is Human. Orost is a Dwarf like me. I could only blow off a couple of hours when I wasn't at Dad's shop.

Well, I can't exactly say I hated working there. It was just rather boring. I'm sure a learned a few things, but hey! Who's to say I remembered anyway. That's why I'm in this death trap they call school. Anyway, the part I lied about, I have to admit, was actually kind of fun to write. It sure as heck made me regret a lot of things, like stuff that me, Mom and Dad DIDN'T do this summer. I basically lied and wrote down that I went prospecting, traveled to Kalimdor, and went on a mining expedition. Hah! I wonder if she'll even believe that. Night Elf's aren't stupid, even if they ARE teachers.

After we all handed our papers in, she gave us a study manuel. It sort of told about the class, apparently, and about how to configure snazzy titles to school events, like sports and clubs and stuff. Bo-ring. The thing is, she made us form into two pairs. My stomach lurched. I didn't know anyone, and it seemed like more than half the kids in the room came up with a partner already. Yeah, I felt special.

"Filgrim, why don't you come on and pair with Eveest," Ms. Farthingwood said.

I looked up. An Undead girl was standing next to me. I figured she must be Eveest. I nodded and she pulled up a chair, book in hand. I didn't like it any more than she did, but Ms. Farthingwood made us read a paragraph at a time. My voice was always unusually wavery when I read, I guess cause I pretty much NEVER read outloud. So yeah, I felt like a total moron whenever I had to read a paragraph. Really they were just a bunch of words on a page I was reading; not actually taking in their meaning. I was way too conscious of my surroundings.

Eveest's voice was rather hard and, I must admit, unattractive. But at least she didn't waver. When we finished, we both just kinda sat quietly until the teacher waited for the other students to finish. It was embarassing as heck, because we didn't talk to each other. I actually tried making attempts at conversation if you can believe it.

"Is this your first year?" I asked her.

She shrugged and said, "No."

Wow. So much for that. I was a little worried that I offended her in some way, but I don't see how in all of Kalimdor I COULD have. I just nodded and tried focusing my attention somewhere else. The minutes seemed to drag by forever before Ms. Farthingwood told us all to put our books down.

The BAD news was that we had to carry these dratted books around all day, but I didn't really. I put my book in my locker. Of course, I still had to carry the stupid number around with me, cause it's not like I took the time to memorize it, it being only the second day of school.

So I headed down to mathematics with Mr. Glause. Second one in! Talk about lucky! Course, it isn't all that far from Ms. Farthingwood's.

You know, I seem to find myself regretting a umber of things this day, one of them being that we would actually be able to do things besides listen to the teacher ramble on about procedures and junk. Well today, Mr. Glause worked us like a bunch of work horses. We headed straight into the first chapter of our books, and he assigned us each a problem. Not so surprisingly, he said we would be spending most of the semester learning about savings and money and all that. He's a Goblin, what do I expect? I didn't doubt that he went looting through the classroom during breaks to look for loose change. Can't say I blame him.

My TITANS, that was the most embarassing thing that could have happened! Mr. Glause smiled and called me up to present the answer to my problem on the board. In front of class, note, so how good could it have gone? Pthh.

Anyway, I was PRETTY sure I got the answer right, but it wasn't. Mr. Smartypants Glause told me to go sit back down and had one of the Orcs go and write it up on the board! That wasn't the worst, but the Orc dude got it RIGHT! Just imagine how that made me feel! I mean everyone knows Orcs NOT famous for being geniuses in math for haven's sake! My insides felt like someone took a blow torch to them. I didn't want to show my face for the rest of the day, but...duty calls.

Whew. I slung my pack over my shoulder and headed towards the bathooms, after class I mean, to splash some cold water on my face. They really did keep this school heated too much. It wasn't winter YET. I left when a rather muscular-looking Troll entered.

As usual, the lines were crowded and the tables were completely full. But I was a little wiser today! I BROUGHT a snack and lunch, so I wouldn't have to buy. Arrgh, now that I crossed that bridge I came to another: there was no place to sit. I reckon I'd look pretty foolish sitting on the ground, eating crackers while everyone else sat at tables with their friends. I shuddered and immediately started hunting for an open seat. Victory! I spotted one next to a Human, but someone came and quickly filled in the seat.

I mentally cursed...but I guess in a way I was kinda glad. It was then that I noticed a big Orc sitting all alone at the table that was always empty. Sure, I GUESS I could have taken a seat there...but what would that do for my reputation?

Hmm..."Filgrim the Loner." Not a chance.

Still, I REALLY wondered why on earth this Orc was sitting alone. Maybe he also couldn't find a seat? I dunno. I decided to go and talk to the big guy.

"Hello," I said.

He looked at me. He had blue eyes. "'Lo."

I was nervous as ever, even more so when I was humiliated in mathematics. "Er...mind if I sit down here?" I set my snack on the table.

He nodded, "Go...yes." I only guessed that it was a "yes" cause he motioned at the seat I took. Did this Orc not speak Common or what? Heck, I hoped he didn't mean "go" as in "leave." I could tell just by looking at him that he could fold me four ways without breaking a sweat.

"Thanks."

I guess I didn't quite have the guts to speak freely with him. I mean, he WAS an Orc, and Orcs don't get along too well with Alliance members. Seriosuly though, this guy apparently didn't get along well with his people or he'd be sitting with them...right?

Well, I aksed him his name, and he said it was Duromar. Neat name, for an Orc. I must have been OUT OF my mind, but I asked him if he spoke Common or not. I mean, I guess I expected him to hit me in a rage, but he didn't.

"Is...learning."

Well. That explained it.

Heck, no one's gonna be reading this, so I might as well say it: I felt sorry for the guy. Still, I couldn't imagine why he wasn't sitting with the other Orcs, I mean surely THEY knew their own language, right? Well I braved the first question, so I guess one more wouldn't hurt.

"Eh...Duromar," I said to him, "why aren't you sitting with..." I motioned to the table. I just didn't feel comfortable asking the question directly.

I got kinda upset when he turned back to his food (a piece of a weird kinda fruit) and didn't talk right away. "Not welcome."

Geeze. I struck a nerve. I really didn't want to offend the person that I've had more than a two second conversation with, so naturally, I felt the need to say something.

"Would you like to be friends?"

Titans, help me. I must have sounded like such a crumby moron to him. I don't even know WHAT compelled me to say that, of all things I COULD have said. Let's just say I didn't need to look in a mirror to know that my face was red. Heh, I kinda wanted to take back those words but, and I SWEAR by my life on this, he answered yes, that he would.

Well. Day two and I already made a friend! Whew. I was really actually kinda relieved. I honestly didn't expect...crud, I forgot his name...Duromar? Yes, Duromar. Well, I didn't expect him to say yes. I'm glad he did though! ...Titans, am I glad he did.

Well now that lunch was over, I headed to my...YES...my favorite class. Stone works. I told Duromar that I'd meet him at lunch tomorrow, and snack if he wanted. Come to think of it...he wasn't sitting by himself during snack...oh well. Maybe he slipped in between classes. Heck, I could care less, I have someone to hang out with besides Stephen, my imaginary friend.

Well, as far as I knew, I didn't have any classes with Duromar...yet. Seriously, he could have just transfered to the school. If that's the case, I hope I have at least ONE class with him. Ok, back to what happened.

This kinda went how first period did with Ms. Farthingwood. Mr. Ironhandle gave all the students a piece of...well, what LOOKED like stone, but I was surprised when I touched it how un-stone-like it was! I asked him what on earth it was called, and he said...gods, what did he say?...Something like "keba" or "keleba" I dunno! But it was pretty fun. I would never say this out loud, but I think he liked my model of a Goblin zeppelin best. I mean, we each built our own things, but I could kinda tell he particularly liked mine. Did I ever swell with pride.

Phys ed. Not much to say. Mr. Dreskar, I found, is a pretty generous guy. He said we didn't have to wear school uniforms for phys ed., as long as we brought our own from home. I was thankful for that, I hate uniforms!

I guess we do something different each day. Mr. Dreskar taught us to throw a stone disk. I was the worst at that! The Orcs were the best. I couldn't tell whether the teacher favored all the Orc students because they did well, or because they were Orcs. Maybe both.

Boy I was so hungry after that! But I couldn't eat anything 'till I got home. You know, next time I'll bring more for lunch than some cruddy sandwhich. But you know, all these Trolls and Orcs eat a lot. I don't know HOW they survive at school, the way they starve us to death.

You know, all first days must be bad for everyone, cause the class with Ms. Forsyth went well, as well. For kicks I guess, she taught us the sinplest of what looked I THINK was an incantation. We all had a blank piece of parchment in front of us, and when we were through practicing what she taught us, we recited the new phrase, and our names appeared on our paper. Hey, I was impressed! Sure, it might seem like baby stuff to experienced people like her, but it's good enough for me!

Wouldn't you know, right when she came around to checking my progress, some kid, I think he was an Undead, had to go and fall out of his chair. So Ms. Forsyth, of COURSE, went over to see if he was alright and never got to checking my incantation. Whatever; there'll be other times. I heard some kids after class saying that he fell out of his chair on purpose because...well...that goes without saying. Imbecile. Anyway, that class mostly went well.

I'm so judgemental. Poor Mr.Trism Soundbearer isn't really all that boring. I really need to get to know people better before I throw out insults. Heck, it might get me in trouble some day. Anyway, I don't really know where to start. Mr. Soundbearer gave us all a map of Azeroth and pin-point the locations he gave us. It seems to me like the guy enjoys talking. His throat must be parched by third period! And I've never seen him take a single sip of water!

Whew. I'm tired as always. The school bus ride was (thankfully) relatively calm, except that a few of the Human kids pulled down their windows and started teasing the kids on the Horde bus, who likewise did the same. I swear, they fight like cats and dogs, only worse! Heh, Jaina's always so quiet on the bus. I looked for Thrall, only to see if he was making fun of the other Humans on our bus, and he was. Heh, he's so naughty.

Still no sign on Tyrande. I guess her and I only went to middle school and went our seperate ways from there. Well, I better go. Mom's calling me for the octillionth time.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Here's chapter 3 in The School of Magic and Mayhem. I don't want to have to tell you guys every time I make a new POV, so I'm just going to introduce them by character and entries from thier POV. Sound good? This is from an Orc. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. 8-) 

**The School of Magic and Mayhem**

Let me see.

I don't know how I should start this out; I'm not much of a writer. My name is Bladescream, at least that's what friends call me. My given name is Keverest, but everyone calls me Bladescream. Why? I'm. Not. Telling. It's a secret.

What a day. Going to school with those weak little Alliance people gets on my nerves. I asked mom and dad if I could transfer to an all-Horde school, but they refused, cause they said it was more convenient if I went to this school. Convenient for WHO, I'd like to know. Anyway, today went like all others, I suppose. Mixture f good and bad. Most of my really tough subject always go haywire. Like during first period, for example. Computer literacy?

Our teacher's such a jerk. Mr. Nobleheim (whose a Troll) is more strict than I'd like to admit. I SWEAR by the Spirits I turned in my homework, but he said he couldn't find it in the file cabinet. That guy needs glasses if he can't find a simple homework assignment! That's not the worst. He said I had to REDO the assignment, can you believe it? I was so mad I guess I didn't realize, but I kinda pounded the desk and knocked down one of the hole punchers. He sent me to the office. The moron!

I never met the principal, until now. It creeps me out how he resembles a Dreadlord. Anyway, I lucked out that time. He didn't call my parents, but gave me a note to take home. I can't believe he trusted me!

Well, I was up at the principal's pffice for so long that it skipped right into second period: mathematics. There's nothing interesting to say about that class. Well, except one thing. I once fried this shorty little Dwarf in a math problem. I felt proud, that'll show those Alliance that we Orcs are NOT stupid like they believe. They have so much to learn, those Alliance people.

Anyway, I had snack (I was as hungry as ever) and didn't do much after that. It's practically the only thing that sucks about snack and lunch, is there's nothing to do. I have a few friends, but they're boring to talk to, and anyway talking in general is rather dull. I wish there was an after school sparring club. That'd be AWESOME! Maybe I should try to get one together.

M'Jall (a Troll friend of mine) was such a help after lunch during Shamanic Paths. I hate to admit it, but I didn't study for the test we were having that day. She lent me her notes to look at for a while and (thank the Spirits) I scored fairly high on the test. I didn't CHEAT, I just studied real hard. Orcs don't cheat at anything like Humans do. Typical of them.

(I think I'm getting the hang of writing more now)

Phys ed. was fun as always. This might seem naughty, but I loved showing those petty Humans, Dwarves, and Elves how it's done! I nearly tore the punching bag off the wall. The teacher was proud of me, but I kinda expected him to be angry. I lucked out twice! Look, no one's gonna see this, so I might as well write it down. I hate running laps like crazy. It's pointless, and anyway, I'm not that fast. My legs are strong, but I dunno. Running's never been my thing.

I sat with Renarda and M'Jall during lunch. I'm thankful the tables are split between the two factions. I was getting bored with Renarda's babbling and had more than half a mind to throw a piece of spagetti at the Alliance table, but thought better of it. One thing I DID do was sneak into Ms. Forsyth's room to borrow her paper-shredder. You can guess that I let the envelope to my parents slide through there. Hey, if the principal calls them to ask if they got the letter, I'll just come up with a back-up story. It's not honorable...but in MY opinion, it's necessary.

Mom and dad are aways going on about how I should let honor be the judge of my actions. Well how do they justify two of the SAME homework assignments?

Anyway...

Picture day is two days from now. I don't see why they bother telling us, it's not like we're going to fall asleep dreaming about pictures or anything. Arrgh, come to think of it...it's probably for the benefit of those prissy Elves. Why are they so gosh-darn obsessed with their looks? ...Maybe they can't get boyfriends. Oh well.

Hmm. I have world history with Thrall. I haven't had much time to talk to him, because the both of us have been so busy. But we were partners for a book chapter project. The project itself was boring as hell, but I got to know Thrall a little better. That guy is big, bigger than me. I bet he's the P.E. teacher's favorite student. I'd LOVE to see how he'd handle a punching bag.

Phew. Our science teacher, Mr. Qinzackle, posted our grades on the wall. At least he didn't go by name; that'd put me to shame, considering I apparently have a C in that class. I don't see how these students memorize their ID numbers so easily. I had to fish my schedule out of my backpack (nearly TEARING it in the process) and look my own ID up. So that's when I made the wonderful discovery of my C grade. Lovely.

I can't wait to get home.

Turns out Ms. Forsyth noticed the letter in her paper-shredder bin, but she obviously didn't bother to examine it. Thank the Spirits. I would have been in DEEP trouble.

I invited Renarda and M'jall over to my house after school. M'jell had after-school sports, I forgot, so she couldn't come. Renarda came for a while. All we did was sparr for a few hours, then watched a movie. I almost forgot about the letter I was supposed to give to my parents. I guess my conscience is getting the better of me. I keep thinkng about it. I guess I'll feel better if I just TELL my parents the truth...I'm dead. Going to go now.

_Tuesday._

Ok. Telling my parents was a bad idea. I mean a BAD idea. At least Renarda left before I completely got my butt kicked by mom and dad. They grounded me for a week and NOW I won't get dessert. Stupid really. Buuuut, now that I think about it (this is scary) I kinda understand why they did it, not because I threw a fit in class, but because I lied to them. Technically though, they didn't ASK me for a letter...still. But drat! No dessert! As if being grounded for two weeks wasn't bad enough. Renarda might as well have been at my house, cause I'll have to tell him why I can't hang out with him for week.

So humiliating.

Oh well. Renarda's parents are about as strict as mine, so I shouldn't wonder, right?

Ok, my head hurts. I'm going to go now.


	4. Author's Note

****

Author's Note

Thank you all for the reviews. I know it's not the GREATEST fic that was ever made, but it's the thought that counts, right:3

****

Naraku'sKoibito- Lol, yess, poor Bladescream is banned from dessert. XD Glad you liked the chapter!

I have Reign of Chaos and Frozen Throne. I'm pretty new to WoW stuff, and I have absolutely no idea how to play your own character. O0

Also, suggestions are welcome for the story. -


End file.
